1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security seals of the type that are connected to a ring member in order to prevent unauthorized withdrawal of the ring from its connecting elements, which is relatively inexpensive and easily removed by authorized personnel. The structure of the ring is such that any unauthorized removal or tampering is readily apparent.
2. Description of the Related Art
The U.S. patent to Signorelli U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,084, discloses a cap for protecting the open end of a lock. The cap has a stem or arrow which extends through the opening into a retainer. The stem may be weakened in order to facilitate its removal from the lock.
The U.S. patent to Hansen U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,298, and patnts to Neto U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,106,801, 4,197,982 and Re. 31,706, disclose seals having enlarged flexible heads simulating arrows which have weakened portions to facilitate breakage.